The Way I Loved You
by Izzy Intoxicated xxx
Summary: She thought she could change him just a little bit...he ended up changing a lot. Rated T for swearing.  Based on Taylor Swift's "The Way I Loved You"
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone, I'm going to work on another story along with Suicidal, so enjoy!**

**-Pancake**

**~x~**

**Courtney's POV**

My cell phone continued to ring and ring but I just ignored it. I feel so confused. I just wanted to change him a teeny tiny bit and he ended up changing too much for me.

I sighed and flopped onto my bed. My phone finally shut the fuck up, thank goodness. I heard a short beep and whoop dee doo, I got a text message.

_Where r u? Y won't u pick up? Do u hate me, Courtney?_

Ohmigosh, he won't even call me _Princess_ anymore! I usually despised that nickname, but the way he said it made me feel so…special…

*Flashback*

"_Dunky, are you sure this is a good idea?" I nervously questioned him._

_He just simply smiled and tousled around with his green mohawk. "Don't worry Princess, I can handle your strict-about-you-date parents." Duncan was about to have dinner with my family and he was afraid they wouldn't exacly accept him._

_I shifted around and nodded as we entered my house(or shall I say mansion?)._

_We walked down the main hall and I heard my mother's no-nonsense tone echoing through the halls._

"_Damn, your house is frigging enormous!" Duncan whispered to me._

_I ignored his remark as we entered the main dining hall. My mother saw me and smiled._

"_Hola hija!" she greeted me, smile still plastered onto her face. I resembled my mother greatly. She had waist length mocha brown hair, darkish skin, and glittering green eyes._

_She looked around the room. "So where's your boyfriend?"_

_Duncan and I glanced at each other._

"_Uh….he's right next to me, mama. This…is Duncan."_

_Duncan managed a smile. "Yeah…she's my princess."_

_My mother's smile slowly faded. "Oh, well it's time for dinner…Courtney honey, go get your father…he's in his office."_

_I hurried to my father's office, not daring to look back._

_My father was busily typing away on his computer. After a few awkward seconds, he finally looked up._

"_Oh…hello hija!"_

_I smiled. "Hi papa." I went to hug him. My father had short jet black hair, darkish skin, and onyx blak eyes. He also had a few freckled dappled on to his pointed nose._

"_So where is this boyfriend of yours?" he asked me, curiousty hinted in his voice._

"_They're waiting for us in the main dining hall."_

_Arm in arm, my father and I walked and talked all the way to the main dining hall._

_Duncan and my mother were already sitting down as the waiters filed into the room._

"_Crap, you have waiters that is so fucking awesome!" Duncan commented._

_My mother and father turned to face Duncan. "So this is our daughter's boyfriend?" he questioned my mother._

"_Y-yes…" she quietly said, merely nodding her head._

_Duncan didn't seem to notice. His eyes scanned all 25 of our waiters as they set a heaping plate of stuffed turkey in front of him. "Is this all for me?" he asked._

_I rolled my eyes. "No Duncan."_

_More food was placed on the table. After the waiters left, Duncan greedily piled his plate high with the gourmet food our finest chefs have prepared for us._

_He stuffed food into his mouth. "This food is the best I've tasted in forever!"_

_I quietly ate my soup as my parents looked at him with disapproval._

"_The food back at juvie was total bullcrap compared to this fine shit!" Duncan remarked, chewing loudly. He belched loudly._

_My parents had looks of utter disgust planted on their faces. "You've been to juvie?" my father asked, shocked to see that his little princess was dating a bad boy._

_Duncan rolled his eyes. "Who hasn't?"_

_My mother blasted him with a glare much similar to mine. "My daughter hasn't, for your information."_

"_Oh right," he just said. My father turned to look at me and Duncan…oh no…grabbed some of his mashed potatoes and…threw it at my father!_

_He spun around to face Duncan. "What the hell was that, young man?"_

_Duncan laughed. "FOOD FIGHT!" he screamed, throwing his food at all of us._

_After a few messy minutes, my mother said through gritted teeth, "Courtney…please escort Duncan…home."_

_We exited my house and Duncan was still in hysterics. I glared at him. "WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?"_

_Duncan put his hands up. "Princess, what did I do?"_

"_DON'T YOU 'PRINCESS' ME! BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU DID, I PROBABLY CAN'T EVEN DATE YOU ANYMORE!"_

"_Do what?"_

"_BE YOURSELF, THAT'S WHAT YOU OGRE! WHY CAN'T YOU BE NORMAL FOR JUST ONE FRIGGING SECOND?"_

_Duncan looked devastated. "Princess…I can change!"_

_I looked away. "No you can't! You just totally blew the dinner and the opportunity of acceptance from my parents!"_

"_But princess-"_

"_You know what? Just…go away!" I turned on my heels to go back home and left him there._

*End Of Flashback*

I made a huge mistake, and nothing will ever be the same.

**~x~**

**Well, you like it? Sorry it's a bit vague, but you'll find out more in my next update! **

**-Pancake**


	2. The Start Of Something New

**Hola peeps! xD Sorry my update took FOREVER but school's got me….you know….SCHOOLED…..Ha ha ha….I know….IT'S CORNY…**

**-Pancake**

**ENJOY!**

**~x~**

**5 DAYS AFTER THE "BIG EVENT"(But before the time Courtney started to REGRET….confuzzling right?)**

**Courtney's POV**

Duncan and I haven't spoken in almost A WEEK. That was a really long time, if you ask me….. I was sitting in my room, reading "Pride and Prejudice" while snacking on some Cheetos. Suddenly my phone went off.

I sighed, flopped off my bed, and grabbed my phone. God, next time I should put my phone ON MY BED….

It was Duncan.

_Hey Courtney….mind stopping over 4 a little bit? We haven't talked in a while so…..r we still u know, dating?_

HOLY SHIT…..

HE DIDN'T CALL ME PRINCESS!

Sure I would stop by…..but only for a little. I was still pretty pissed at him. Why did his little delinquent mind decide to go act all carefree on that important night? Did he WANT us to break up?

Luckily, my parents weren't home so I threw the door open, hopped into the limo, barked at the chauffeur named Bob to drive me to Duncan's house…..and then….we were there in about 15 minutes.

I said my thanks to Bob, dropped $20 into his gloved hand and ran towards Duncan's two-story house. I fingered the doorbell carefully, deciding if I really should go and face my boyfriend…..I mean, I must have hurt his feelings…

PSH! He has NO feelings, what the freak was I thinking? I sighed and my finger pressed at the doorbell. I saw a boy run up and answer it. The door swung open.

The boy looked kind of like Duncan: all cute and stuff…..except his outfit…. He had shaggy black hair, teal blue eyes, and was wearing a plain white tee, jeans, and black converse. No piercings or spiked dog collar were in sight….. He smiled at me. It must be his brother or something…

"Hey, Courtney." He said grinning.

I flashed him my most appealing smile. "Hello…..so where's Duncan? He wanted to talk to me.

The smile fell off his face. "Uh…Courtney…"

"What?"

"I AM Duncan…."

Everything went blurry…then I fell into the arms of darkness.

My eyes fluttered open and I heard someone(maybe Duncan)saying, "Courtney?"

I finally got up and stared into the boy's beautiful Duncanish eyes. "What happened?" My legs felt wobbly.

He grabbed my arm and helped me stand correctly. "You fainted," he said.

I crinkled my freckled nose. "Why?"

"I said I was Duncan…..then you fainted….."

I tried to suppress my giggles. THIS piercing-less, mohawk- less, dog collar-less guy CLAIMS TO BE DUNCAN? Ha ha, very funny!

"No you're not…now show me the REAL Duncan!" I snapped.

He rolled his eyes. "But I am!"

I bit my lip. "Prove it!"

"How?"

I sighed. "I don't know….just prove it!"

"Princess, don't be so difficult…" he said.

HE CALLED ME PRINCESS….

"D-Duncan, if that's who you are…"I managed to squeak.

He looked up. "Yeah?"

"Why are you like this?"

He looked confused. "Like what?"

"You know! Your usual Punky-Dunky self!"

He looked me in the eyes. "Remember the dinner? Your parents won't accept me the way I was there! I want us to be together! I want them to accept me! I don't want this to end up like some Romeo and Juliet thing! Courtney…..I LOVE YOU, I don't want to let you go!"

I bit my lip and smiled. This was sweet. He did all of this…for me?

"I love you too, Duncan…" I slammed my lips against his.

We kissed for a long good while. Finally I withdrew and glanced at my watch. "I gotta go…my parents will be home soon….."

He nodded. "Okay, good-bye Courtney…."

I grinned. "Bye Duncan!"

I left his home, ran to the limo, and hopped in, a grin plastered on my face.

This would be the start of something new….something new and good….


End file.
